ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
List of Arrow episodes
Arrow is an American superhero television series developed by Greg Berlanti, Marc Guggenheim, and Andrew Kreisberg based on the DC Comics character Green Arrow, a costumed crime-fighter created by Mort Weisinger and George Papp, and is set in the Arrowverse, sharing continuity with other Arrowverse television series. The series premiered in the United States on The CW on October 10, 2012, with international broadcasting taking place in late 2012 and primarily filmed in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada. Arrow follows billionaire playboy Oliver Queen (Stephen Amell), who claimed to have spent five years shipwrecked on Lian Yu, a mysterious island in the North China Sea, before returning home to Starling City (later renamed "Star City") to fight crime and corruption as a secret vigilante whose weapon of choice is a bow and arrow. Throughout the series, Oliver is joined by others in his quest, among them former soldier John Diggle (David Ramsey), I.T. expert and skilled hacker Felicity Smoak (Emily Bett Rickards), former assassin Sara Lance (Caity Lotz), aspiring vigilante Roy Harper (Colton Haynes), Oliver's sister Thea (Willa Holland), and attorney-turned-vigilante Laurel Lance (Katie Cassidy). The group also receives support from Laurel and Sara's father Officer Quentin Lance (Paul Blackthorne). During the first five seasons of the show, characters from Oliver's past appear in a separate story arc based on Oliver's flashbacks, which highlight parallels from Oliver's history that shape events in the main story. Starting with season seven, a series of flash-forwards focus on Oliver's children William and Mia, exploring how present events would affect their future and Green Arrow's legacy. On January 31, 2019, The CW renewed the series for an abbreviated ten-episode eighth season, which is set to be the final season of the series. The eighth season premiered on October 15, 2019. The first six seasons have been released on DVD to regions 1, 2 and 4 and on Blu-ray to regions A and B. Series overview | end1 = | infoA1 = 130 | infoB1 = 3.68 | color2 = #424C40 | link2 = List of Arrow episodes#Season 2 (2013–14) | episodes2 = 23 | start2 = | end2 = | infoA2 = 128 | infoB2 = 3.28 | color3 = #799F77 | link3 = List of Arrow episodes#Season 3 (2014–15) | episodes3 = 23 | start3 = | end3 = | infoA3 = 135 | infoB3 = 3.52 | color4 = #E7C14B | link4 = List of Arrow episodes#Season 4 (2015–16) | episodes4 = 23 | start4 = | end4 = | infoA4 = 145 | infoB4 = 2.90 | color5 = #405760 | link5 = List of Arrow episodes#Season 5 (2016–17) | episodes5 = 23 | start5 = | end5 = | infoA5 = 147 | infoB5 = 2.21 | color6 = #4A5446 | link6 = List of Arrow episodes#Season 6 (2017–18) | episodes6 = 23 | start6 = | end6 = | infoA6 = 181 | infoB6 = 1.76 | color7 = #5C5734 | link7 = List of Arrow episodes#Season 7 (2018–19) | episodes7 = 22 | start7 = | end7 = | infoA7 = 172 | infoB7 = 1.58 | color8 = #1D1C1A | link8 = List of Arrow episodes#Season 8 (2019) | episodes8 = 10 | start8 = | end8 = | infoA8 = | infoB8 = }} Episodes Season 1 (2012–13) Season 2 (2013–14) Season 3 (2014–15) Season 4 (2015–16) Season 5 (2016–17) Season 6 (2017–18) Season 7 (2018–19) Season 8 (2019) Ratings |- | 4.14 | 3.55 | 3.51 | 3.05 | 3.75 | 3.83 | 3.74 | 3.35 | 3.11 | 3.06 | 3.14 | 2.97 | 2.96 | 3.29 | 3.15 | 3.17 | 3.02 | 2.65 | 2.92 | 3.10 | 2.89 | 2.62 | 2.77 |- | 2.74 | 3.06 | 2.89 | 2.37 | 2.80 | 3.09 | 2.66 | 3.24 | 3.02 | 2.52 | 2.49 | 2.95 | 2.86 | 2.45 | 2.21 | 2.42 | 2.62 | 2.32 | 2.26 | 2.19 | 2.31 | 2.33 | 2.37 |- | 2.83 | 2.32 | 2.55 | 2.49 | 2.73 | 2.60 | 2.64 | 3.92 | 3.06 | 3.06 | 2.91 | 2.94 | 2.67 | 2.91 | 3.07 | 2.56 | 2.86 | 2.48 | 2.47 | 2.72 | 2.39 | 2.54 | 2.83 |- | 2.67 | 2.50 | 2.40 | 2.64 | 2.60 | 2.30 | 2.69 | 3.66 | 2.82 | 2.83 | 2.78 | 2.48 | 2.44 | 2.44 | 2.70 | 2.09 | 2.34 | 2.24 | 2.27 | 2.07 | 2.16 | 1.94 | 2.19 |- | 1.87 | 1.94 | 1.79 | 1.87 | 1.61 | 1.95 | 1.86 | 3.55 | 1.94 | 1.68 | 1.91 | 1.61 | 1.66 | 1.54 | 1.60 | 1.53 | 1.38 | 1.55 | 1.36 | 1.36 | 1.65 | 1.44 | 1.72 |- | 1.52 | 1.51 | 1.34 | 1.33 | 1.29 | 1.28 | 1.09 | 2.52 | 1.30 | 1.38 | 1.38 | 1.24 | 1.30 | 1.11 | 1.28 | 1.12 | 0.87 | 1.06 | 0.96 | 0.87 | 1.10 | 1.00 | 1.35 |- | 1.43 | 1.18 | 1.15 | 1.08 | 1.26 | 1.03 | 1.31 | 1.35 | 2.06 | 1.22 | 1.18 | 1.07 | 1.09 | 0.89 | 1.02 | 1.00 | 1.01 | 0.71 | 0.71 | 0.64 | 0.63 | 0.95 |- | 0.84 | 0.77 | 0.76 | 0.62 | 0.74 | 0.79 | 0.83 | | | }} Home media References External links * * * List of [http://www.thefutoncritic.com/showatch/arrow/listings/ Arrow episodes] at The Futon Critic * Category:Arrow (TV series) episodes Category:Lists of American action television series episodes Category:Lists of American crime drama television series episodes Category:Lists of American fantasy television series episodes Category:Lists of American science fiction television series episodes Category:Lists of Arrowverse episodes